


The Confession of the Chariot

by MilesPrower2011



Series: Persona 5: FemMC [7]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: F/M, Female Protagonist, Ren breaks down, femren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:15:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29727510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilesPrower2011/pseuds/MilesPrower2011
Summary: A simple trip to Mementoes didn't go according to plan - well, now Ren and Ryuji can finally have and heart to heart and for Ryuji, finally get to the bottom on what is bothering his leader.
Relationships: Persona 5 Protagonist/Sakamoto Ryuji
Series: Persona 5: FemMC [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1590436
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	The Confession of the Chariot

**Author's Note:**

> This... this is the third time I've tried to do a Ren/Ryuji story - I love them so much and it's so hard! I'm not even really happy with this one... I'm going to die...

Ryuji Sakamoto, the man that has been by Ren’s side since the very start. The reason she awakened to her Persona. The pair have come a long way, Ren looks at the blonde as her right hand. No matter what, he’s stuck by her. Even when he learnt more about her past. Ren would be lying if she doesn’t have strong feelings towards the blonde, but she isn’t sure if she should act on them. A part of her isn’t sure if Ryuji even likes her.

Today was against them. 

They were taking care of some targets in Mementoes. They were still waiting for Shido to confess, but doesn’t mean they can slack off now. There are people that need them. It all started well, they took care of their targets and started making progress down, until they ran into trouble.

Futaba picked up strange readings so the group agreed to check it out. They came to one of the large square rooms, looking around to find it empty. Going in further, Ren didn’t like the idea but she wasn’t driving. Makoto is.

“Joker, are you okay?” Ryuji asked.

Ren looked at him.

“You look tense there.” Ryuji pointed out.

Ren looked at him confused, then realised she had been leaning forward, clinging to the chair. Ren sighed as she crossed her arms. This room… this room doesn’t feel right.

“I don’t like it here, it makes me uneasy.” Ren confessed. “We need to leave, now.”

“R-Right.” Makoto said.

As they went to leave, they were ambushed. Morgana changed forms and they looked at the four large Shadows around them. Ren growled, scanning them. They were powerful, too powerful for them to take on, especially in their state. 

“Fuck.” Ren cursed softly.

Plan, she needs a plan. She needs to protect everyone. Morgana jumped up onto Ren’s shoulder.

“Mona, get a Smokescreen and Goho-M ready.” Ren told him.

“What are you going to do?” Morgana asked.

“No idea, but as soon as you guys can, you have to run and leave. Head out of Mementos and head straight to the hideout.” Ren explained.

“Joker?” Ryuji said.

Ryuji stared at his leader, he knows what she’s going to do and he can’t let her. He WON’T let her, not alone, not again. Ryuji walked up to Ren.

“That’s a bad idea!” Ann cired.

“No, you all need to go.” Ryuji told them. “Fox, Mona, protect the girls.”

“Skull?” Ren whispered, looking at him.

She then nodded, no time to fight him anyway.

“No, I don’t like-” Makoto protested.

“That’s an order Queen!” Ren snapped, cutting Makoto off.

Makoto jumped. Morgana growled, jumping off Ren’s shoulder. The others stared at Ren who pulled out a couple of Limelight, using it on herself and Ryuji. Ren placed her hand on her mask.

“Get ready to run.” Ren told them. “Metatron!”

Attacking the Shadows, Ryuji did a follow up attack. Morgana quickly used a smokescreen on them and ran off. Ryuji and Ren stood back to back, Ryuji kept an eye on the others until they were out of sight. Ryuji sighed with relief, looking back at Ren.

“Here.” Ren said, holding her hand out. “It’s a healing item, use it.”

Ryuji took it and used it. 

“Alright, I’m ready.” Ryuji said.

The pair, somehow, managed to kill the four Shadows. They had no weakness, which was a pain. Ren tried. By the end, the pair were exhausted and Ren was almost out of items. 

“Come on.” Ren whispered. “The level above was a waiting room.”

Ryuji nodded. The pair quickly headed off, Ren leading the way. Ryuji stayed close. They made it to the platform heading up. Ryuji climbed up first, then held his hand out. Ren grabbed it and Ryuji pulled her up.

“Thanks.” Ren whispered.

They made it down to the rest area, walking to the waiting room. The pair sat opposite of each other and Ren sunk down into the seat. She was done. Ryuji looked at Ren.

“Say it.” Ren told him.

“What?” Ryuji said.

“You want to say something, yeah?” Ren said, sitting up.

She stared at Ryuji who sighed. 

“What the hell were you thinking?” Ryuji asked.

Ren sighed.

“I had to make sure everyone was safe, I’m the leader after all.” Ren whispered.

Ryuji looked at her worried. Ren got up and walked to the doorway.

“We should go.” Ren said. “I don’t have any Goho-M left so we have to run it back.”

“What the hell has gotten into you man?” Ryuji asked, standing up.

Ren turned around to face him.

“You’ve been acting cold lately.” Ryuji pointed out.

“What do you mean?” Ren questioned.

“Don’t! You know what I mean!” Ryuji snapped.

Ren gasped.

“We all know somethin’ is up! Ever since you got back from the integration room!” Ryuji yelled.

Ren looked away. 

“I don’t want to talk about it.” Ren told him.

Ryuji walked up to Ren, grabbing her wrists and pulling them up. Ren looked at him, her eyes widening.

“I want to talk about it.” Ryuji told her.

Ren gasped.

“Let me go.” Ren whispered.

Ryuji looked at her shocked, letting Ren go. Ren pulled her hands close to her chest.

“Don’t… grab me like that.” Ren told him.

“S-Sorry man.” Ryuji quickly apologised.

Ren looked away.

“What the hell happened in the interview?” Ryuji asked. 

“You already know the answer to that.” Ren answered. “But you all act so carefree about it. After all, we made it out alright.”

Ryuji’s eyes widened.

“No,  _ you  _ made it out alright.” Ren corrected. “You all quickly forgot what I went through.”

Ryuji went to place his hand on her shoulder, but Ren quickly knocked it away as she looked at him.

“Don’t.” Ren told him. “We need to move.”

Ryuji sighed, then nodded. 

“Let’s try to avoid fighting.” Ren added, walking off. “The higher levels will be easier since the Shadows run from us.”

“Yeah.” Ryuji said, chasing after her.

The pair quickly made their way up. They were just currently in Sheriruth. They still had a long way to go.

Ryuji sighed. Of course he knows he messed up. He should have seen it, the first meeting after the incident, the way she flinched when he wrapped his arm over her shoulder, how she looked so out of it. How she kept herself closed, how she needed to lean onto Sojiro for support just to walk, she was even limping. Hell, Ann even pointed out in a private message that Ren had makeup on. Was it to cover up any bruises and marks?

The pair didn’t talk. Going through Adyeshach was frustrating, Akzeriyyuth was hell and Kaitul is where Ryuji had it. They made it to the rest area, Ryuji grabbed Ren’s hand, causing her to stop.

“What?” Ren whispered.

“Can… can we take a small break?” Ryuji asked.

Ren nodded. The pair walked over and sat down. Ren sighed.

“I’m sorry.” Ryuji apologised.

Ren looked at him.

“Fuck man, I’m real sorry.” Ryuji said. 

Ren looked down. Ryuji sighed as he stood up and walked over, then sat down next to Ren. Ren looked at him, then sighed as she grabbed her mask, taking it off and sat it on top of her head. Ryuji quickly did the same.

“It just… really bugged me. You know.” Ren whispered. “You guys all acted like it never happened, like everything was alright and we won. Like I was alright, ignoring all the signs that I wasn’t.”

Ren sighed, she really can’t keep this bottle up anymore.

“And it’s not fair!” Ren cried. “I almost died, Ryuji. I could have messed up. The drugs, the beatings… I… I… I was tortured in there, there is no other way to describe it. What those men did to me, it still haunts me and some nights, I can’t sleep.”

Ren placed her hands on her knees and sighed. She almost left her family behind, the people that need her the most. Ryuji looked at her worried, then slowly wrapped her arm over her shoulders. Ren moaned, dropping into him.

“I won’t lie… I did have things sorted for if I did die.” Ren confessed.

Ryuji looked at her shocked.

“My family, you guys, I had it all sorted.” Ren added.

“For real?” Ryuji said.

Ren nodded. Ryuji sighed. The pair sat in silence for a while, until Ren stood up and put her mask back on.

“We should go. We can’t let the others worry too much longer.” Ren said.

Ryuji nodded, standing up.

“Right.” Ryuji said.

“It should be easy from here. Just three areas left and all the Shadows are weak here.” Ren pointed out. “Come on.”

The pair quickly headed off. Ryuji quickly grabbed Ren’s hand, not wanting to let her go. It didn’t take them long to make it to the entrance and quickly left Mementos. Ren sighed as they started to make their way to Leblanc. Ren noticed a few messages from Makoto in the group chat.

**Makoto:** Message me as soon as you guys are out.

**Makoto:** We are all waiting in the attic until you arrive.

**Ren:** Sorry it took us so long.

**Ren:** We’re out and we’ll see you soon.

**Makoto:** Thank goodness.

Ren and Ryuji made it back and Sojiro looked at the pair. Ren yawned as they walked past and headed upstairs to see the rest of the team waiting. The others rushed over to the pair and Ann jumped at the pair, wrapping her arms around them tight. Ren chuckled.

“Thank goodness you’re safe!” Ann cried.

“Sorry, we didn’t want to rush it too much and took a couple of breaks.” Ryuji explained.

“That’s good.” Morgana said.

“Let’s sit down.” Ren told them.

The others already have the table and everything set up. Ann let Ren and Ryuji go, Ren wiped the tears away. The group walked over and sat down, Ren on the floor in front of the shelves by the bed, with a smoke. 

“Are you okay?” Morgana asked, walking over.

“Yeah, just sore.” Ren answered. “And I’m smoking, don’t come so close.”

Morgana quickly moved back.

“I would like to talk about what happened back there.” Makoto said.

“Ren, you seemed quite tense in that room.” Yusuke pointed out.

All eyes landed on her.

“Yeah, being there… felt strange. I didn’t like it there.” Ren confessed. “Even before we entered, it felt wrong.”

Makoto sighed.

“And those enemies?” Makoto said, looking at Futaba.

“I haven’t picked up powerful readings like that before.” Futaba admitted.

“They had no weakness either.” Ren told them.

“Troublesome.” Yusuke said.

Ren nodded.

“I’m so glad you both are okay.” Haru said.

“That was dangerous.” Makoto added. “But, everything worked out in the end.”

Ren nodded. She finished her smoke, putting it out, and in her ashtray which she slid under the bed. Ryuji yawned as he got up and walked over, sitting down next to her.

“We have to be more careful from now on.” Makoto said.

Ann sighed.

“Next time we pick a reading like that, we should avoid it at all cost.” Makoto said.

“Yeah, that was scary.” Ann said.

Morgana jumped up onto the table.

“Alright, we’ll have to be careful from now on.” Morgana told them.

“It’s getting late, we should get going.” Makoto said. “We have school tomorrow.”

“Don’t remind me.” Ann whispered.

“On the topic of school, Ren, when are you coming back?” Makoto asked.

The group looked over and Ann giggled. Ren and Ryuji have fallen asleep, leaning onto each other. Makoto smiled.

“I’ll ask another time.” Makoto said.

“Shouldn’t we wake them?” Haru asked.

“No, we shouldn’t. They’ve been through a lot today.” Makoto answered.

Ann got up and walked over to see Ryuji’s phone on the floor by him. She grabbed it and walked back.

“What are you doing?” Futaba asked.

“Calling Ryuji’s mum. She would freak if Ryuji doesn’t make it home.” Ann answered.

“Good idea.” Yusuke agreed.

Ann quickly calls Ryuji’s mother. She met Ryuji’s mum, Kaiyo, once years ago.

_ “Ryuji, where are you?” Kaiyo asked. _

“Hello Ms Sakamoto, it’s Takamaki. We met before, a couple of years ago.” Ann said.

_ “Ah yes! Ann, correct?” Kaiyo said. _

“Yes!” Ann confirmed. “Um, the reason I’m calling on Ryuji’s phone is because he’s fallen asleep at our friend’s place, Ren, and we don’t really want to wake him. He had a long day. I just wanted to call and let you know.”

_ “Ren? Do you mean Amamiya?” Kaiyo asked. _

“Uh-huh.” Ann said.

_ “Are they dating?” Kaiyo asked. _

“Dating?” Ann questioned, looking at the pair. “Not that I’m aware of. Why?”

_ “Well… I don’t mean to pry, it is just the way Ryuji speaks about her and I have seen a few images of her on his phone. I just assumed they were dating. I asked him about it and he always gets so embarrassed. I assumed he wasn’t ready for me to meet her.” Kaiyo explained. _

Ann smirked.

“Well… at the moment, I don’t think they are.” Ann told him.

_ “Well, thank you for calling.” Kaiyo said. “Take care.” _

“You too.” Ann said.

Ann hung up, then quickly went to Ryuji’s gallery.

“What is it?” Haru asked.

“Give me a sec.” Ann whispered.

Ann eyes quickly landed on a file called ‘Private’. She opened it to see a few pictures of Ren, a lot from her modeling jobs and a few he took.

“Look.” Ann said, showing the others. “I knew it. Ryuji totally likes Ren.”

“21 images, how did he get so many?” Haru asked.

“Ren models.” Ann answered. 

“It’s so obvious, especially when they study alone.” Morgana said.

“What does Ren think of Ryuji?” Haru asked.

“She likes him, I know that much.” Morgana said.

“We should get going.” Yusuke said.

Ann walked over, then took a picture of Ren and Ryuji, using Ryuji’s phone. She then set it on silent and sat it next to Ryuji. Ann then grabbed the red blanket and placed it over the pair, then carefully took Ren’s glasses off and sat them on the shelves behind them. With that, Ann, Makoto, Yusuke and Haru headed off. Futaba looked at Morgana.

“I think I’ll stay with you tonight.” Morgana said.

Futaba snickered.

“Good idea.” Futaba agreed.

Futaba walked off. Morgana looked at Ren and Ryuji, then walked off.

~XxX~

Ryuji moaned, slowly waking up. He looked around confused when it hit him. He looked next to him to see Ren fast asleep. Ryuji sighed, grabbing his phone. He needs to contact his mum. He then saw a few messages from Ann.

**Ann:** I called your mum and told her you fell asleep at Ren’s. Don’t worry about that.

**Ann:** Also…

**Ann:** If you don’t hurry up and ask Ren out you’ll lose her for sure! Be a man and face her!

**Ann:** PS, I found your ‘Private’ folder ;)

Ryuji goes red. He then looked at the time, the trains were down for the night. Ren moaned, slowly opening her eyes. She looked up at Ryuji.

“Ryuji?” Ren whispered. “Shit, we passed out."

Ren pushed herself up off Ryuji and moaned. Ren then got up and walked off, heading to the lights. She turned them on and yawned.

“You want something to eat? I'll try and make something?” Ren asked. 

“Y-Yeah.” Ryuji answered.

Ren smiled, heading downstairs, turning the lights on. She then saw a piece of paper and walked over, picking it up.

_ Kid, you can help yourself to the ingredients in the fridge to make dinner. Just make sure you clean up after yourself. Sojiro. _

Ren smiled as she sat the note down and checked the fridge. She just make something quick and easy. Maybe a basic curry? Ren chuckled, she has a few ideas. She grabbed what she needed and started cooking. Ryuji walked over and sat down.

‘What the hell does Ann mean I’ll lose her?’ Ryuji asked himself.

Ryuji moaned in frustration, pulling his phone out and went to the private chat with Ann.

**Ryuji:** What the hell does that mean!? Losing her?

**Ann:** Ryuji? Have you seen time?

**Ryuji:** This can’t wait!

**Ann:** Fine.

**Ann:** What I mean is that if you don’t ask her out, someone else will.

**Ann:** I mean, come on! Ren is so cool!

**Ann:** Smart, kind, beautiful.

**Ann:** Who wouldn’t want to date her?

**Ryuji:** I get it!

**Ryuji:** Do you think I have a chance?

**Ann:** Of course!

**Ann:** Mona says she likes you.

**Ryuji:** I don’t know if I can trust him.

**Ann:** Stop being a baby!

**Ann:** What are you two doing anyway?

**Ryuji:** Oh, Ren’s cooking dinner.

**Ann:** Cute! Good luck!

**Ann:** I’m going back to bed!

**Ann:** I hope to hear good news tomorrow.

Ryuji sighed, putting his phone away. That was useless. Ren finished cooking dinner, serving. Ren walked around and sat down next to Ryuji. The pair started eating.

“And?” Ren said.

“This is really good.” Ryuji said.

“It’s just a very basic curry, not as good as Boss.” Ren said.

“What are you talking about? This is amazing.” Ryuji told her.

Ren smiled.

“I haven’t done any cooking since I came here, but at home I do most of the cooking.” Ren admitted.

“Really? What about your mum?” Ryuji asked.

Ren sighed.

“That’s right, I haven’t told you.” Ren whispered.

“Told me what?” Ryuji asked.

Ren moaned.

“My parents passed away, six years ago.” Ren told him.

Ryuji stared at her, unable to say anything. Ren smiled.

“I was 10, Aki was 13. One of our uncles took us in and helped us get our own apartment, but he couldn’t do much else. He was in trouble as well. My brother and I, we both got jobs and we started living on our own. The following year we convinced our uncle to adopt our sister, Akari.” Ren explained.

Ryuji looked down.

“Don’t apologise.” Ren told him.

Ryuji jumped, looking at her.

“But dude, that…” Ryuji whispered.

“It’s fine.” Ren told him. “We have each other, that’s all that matters in the end.”

Ryuji looked at his meal. After they ate, Ren started to wash up. Ryuji rested his head on the bar, staring at her. He has to do it. He has to tell her. He has to make up for hurting her. Ren finished up, drying her hands and taking the apron off.

“You didn’t have to wait.” Ren told him, putting the apron away. 

“It’s fine.” Ryuji assured her.

“Come on.” Ren said. “We’ll sort out sleeping arrangements.”

“Right.” Ryuji said.

The pair headed up and Ryuji took a deep breath as he stopped and looked down. Ren looked at him and sighed.

“Ryuji?” Ren said, walking up to him. “What’s wrong?”

Ryuji closed his eyes.

“There’s something I need to tell you.” Ryuji said. “I like you, a lot.”

Ren eyes widen.

“Huh?” Ren gasped.

Ryuji opened his eyes and Ren looked away.

“Why? I’m weird.” Ren asked.

“What do you mean you’re weird!?” Ryuji asked, then remembered. “Oooh, are you talking about you being gender… ah… what was it again?” 

“Genderfluid.” Ren told him. “And yes.”

“I mean, I think it’s cool.” Ryuji admitted.

Ren moaned, looking at him.

“You do?” Ren whispered.

“Y-Yeah.” Ryuji said. “But who am I kidding. I have no charm, I’m not smart.”

“Ryuji!” Ren cried, grabbing his hands.

Ryuji goes red. Ren sighed.

“You are smart, sure your grades aren’t the best but there’s more to being smart than just grades. You have a good heart, caring, you’re an amazing phantom thief and willing to do what it takes to help those in need.” Ren told him. “And charm, you have your own charm. You’re perfect the way you are.”

Ren looked down. Ryuji stared at her.

“You… you really mean that?” Ryuji asked.

Ren nodded.

“I feel so unstoppable with you. We, I thought, were a great duo, and with Morgana and Ann… well…” Ren said, then sighed. “I was just hurt with what happened with integration stuff and how it all ended, with Akechi. That’s why I shut off from everyone.” 

Ryuji pulled Ren into his arms. Ren moaned.

“I’ll work hard to make it up to you, and when you’re ready we can talk to the others about how you feel.” Ryuji said.

Ren smiled, burying her face into Ryuji’s shoulder.

“I would like that.” Ren whispered. “Can you share the bed with me? I don’t like sleeping alone when I’m upset. I… I like physical contact… I like hugs.”

“O-Of course.” Ryuji answered.

Ren closed her eyes. Maybe today wasn’t that bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I might do a bonus chapter, a little follow up, not sure... might delete this all together. God, Ryuji is such a cute dork.


End file.
